Building Bridges
by PassionFish
Summary: A saucy continuation of epic proportions of Saber's ficlet, Truce. A series in itself - it's gonna be a wild ride! Spuffy! S4!
1. Prologue

Building Bridges

By PassionFish

Rating:  R…may be pushing it though ;)

Summary:  A saucy continuation of Saber's ficlet:  Truce.

A/N:  It is hard to describe this fiction as it is pretty much a series in itself!  Lots of yummy vampy sex and violence!

**Prologue…**

Like I said it's an official continuation of the wonderful SSK's Truce….you don't have to read it to understand this fiction…but it does explain how they fell into be with each other!  Also, it is a great PWP in itself!

Right…I'm not sure if Saber would appreciate me copying her work here, so here's the link to her ficlet that sparked off what is sure to be a fic of epic proportions!

                                                                **www****. sabershadowkat.com /buffy/ truce.html**

Open up a new browser, paste in the above link and remove the spaces [I had to add them in order to get FF.net to print them!], read…and then press the 'next' button at the bottom right hand corner of this screen!

Hope you enjoy…and remember, this is gonna be a wild ride and I looooooove reviews!

PassionFish

xXx


	2. Chapter One

Building Bridges

By PassionFish

Rating:  R…may be pushing it though ;)

Summary:  A saucy continuation of Saber's ficlet:  Truce.

A/N:  It is hard to describe this fiction as it is pretty much a series in itself!  Lots of yummy vampy sex and violence!  Oh, also this fic won 'Sexiest Bite' over at Vampire Kiss awards, so that should give you a pretty clear indication of the fic!  Here's the link in case you wanna see the pretty picture!

http:// www. morbiddesires.com /MD/ awards.html

**Chapter One**

"Buffy? You in there?" 

Willow's tired voice entered into Buffy and Spike's lust-fuzzy brains' just moments before he was about to take her again.

Buffy broke away from Spike's lips, "Yeah, Willow. Just a minute."

Spike rolled off her, quickly dressing. Buffy's eye's darted to the window and she sent up silent thanks that she'd had enough mind to open it when they'd moved to the bed. She had just managed to get up and wrap her discarded robe around her, when she was spun around. The vampire brutally attacked her mouth, the promise of future passion woven into the kiss. As soon as it was started it ended. Spike climbed quickly out of the window and nimberly jumped to the ground below, rolling expertly on impact in order not to injure himself. 

The slayer rushed to cupboard and hastily put on a pair of knickers in an attempt to stop their combined fluids slipping out of her.

She crossed the room and opened the door for the sleepy looking witch.

"Sorry, Wills - I was half asleep."

"Its okay - how come it was double locked?" The red head moved to her desk, dumping her heavy bag down upon it.

"I thought you'd stay at Oz's tonight - what happened?"

"Full moon." Willow replied, frowning at the slayer. "Buffy are you alright, you look...different."

"I'm fine." Buffy responded with a smile then frowned. "Different?"

"Not bad-different, just a little flushed." Willow hastily corrected.

"I was kinda hot." Buffy replied indicating the open window. *So, fucking hot! *

The witch's eyes travelled to the window then back at the slayer, nodding in understanding. Willow regarded her friend as she crossed to her mirror. The robe she was wearing was worn rather haphazardly. She didn't look like a girl who was half-asleep.

Buffy looked at the person staring back at her and held back a giggle at the satisfied expression that formed her features. Her face was flushed and her eyes appeared to sparkle. She retrieved the brush and turned to face Willow, who was dressing for bed.

The slayer sat down on her bed and began to brush out the tangles Spike's fingers had left.

The finally ready witch climbed into her bed and looked over at the slayer who was gazing at nothing, a slight smile on her lips as she combed her nearly dry hair.

"So, what happened with Oz?"

"Full Moon." Willow repeated, sitting up in bed. "Buffy, are you sure you're okay - you just asked me that."

Buffy gave Willow a sheepish grin, placing the brush on her nightstand. She turned down the badly made bed, and slipped under the covers.

"Sorry, Wills - I'm really tired. Long slay-night."

Willow nodded, finally understanding. Sometimes Buffy got like this; like after a really vigorous fight. Her over-active brain at peace she turned off her light, turning over to face the other wall.

"Night, Buffy." She said through a yawn, falling into a deep sleep before she could even hear the slayer's reply.

"Night." Buffy responded in kind, switching off her own light and snuggling under the covers. She inhaled deeply, the distinctive scent of the peroxide vampire she'd spent the better part of the night fucking hitting her senses. She smiled. Attempting not to long for a pair of cold, strong arms to hold her, she slipped asleep.

***

Spike's blacked out Desoto pulled up outside a pretty decent looking hotel in the 'good' part of town. He looked around for the expected sign stating that he'd need to park his own car when a twenty-something tapped on the window. 

Spike rolled it down. "Yeah?"

"I can park your car if you like, sir." The valet said with a polite smile, moving back as the vampire got out of the car and handed him the keys.

"The bags in the back."

_-_-_

"Room 48." The thin redheaded receptionist said through a smile of deep crimson lipstick, handing Spike the keys to his room as she batted her eyes at him. "Forth floor."

Spike gave her his patented sexy smile and took the pro-offered keys. Moments later the valet returned and handed Spike his car keys and the black duffle bag.

"Its in space 15." The valet said, waiting for his tip.

"Thanks mate." The vampire said, reluctantly tipping the small man five dollars.

***

Buffy spun her stake carelessly as she walked through one of Sunnyhell's many cemeteries. It had been one dream filled night since her carnal tête-à-tête with her mortal enemy and much as she hated to admit it she rather liked the idea of their newfound 'truce'.

Her spider senses tingled, informing her of a nearby vamp and she readied herself for confrontation. She rounded the corner of trees and stopped stock-still at the vampire she was presented with. She felt that telltale flood of wetness already begin to seep out of her, soaking her panties, at the fire she saw burning in his eyes. Her entire being sang for him and she could hear his call in return.

A split second elapsed before the blonde vampire grabbed the slayer roughly to his body, grasping her ass to lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as her mouth found his. 

He turned and staggered ten feet, slamming her into a mausoleum. Buffy's hands held his mouth to hers as his hand moved to her top. She was wearing a pink cardigan over a thin-strapped top. Impatiently, Spike ripped open the over-shirt; his hands roughly caressing her breasts as buttons flew to the damp grass below them. He slipped his mouth from hers. His lips travelled down over her jugular and down to her chest. 

He kissed and licked the swell of her breasts that was enhanced by his demanding hands. Buffy moaned loudly, the sound bouncing off the tombstones and out into the night. She lowered her hands, unsnapping her lover's jeans. Spike growled against her chest as her warm hand began lightly stroking him. 

As he lowered his head to her nipple, he reached down to push down her pants. Ripping away her panties he thrust into her, eliciting a shriek of pleasure as he hit her clit. Slamming into her repeatedly, the two soon neared release. Spike bit down into her breast and growled loudly as he felt her climax begin. Her inner muscles fluttering around him and her warm, powerful blood in his mouth was more than enough to push him over the edge. 

With a feral roar he came in hard spurts as Buffy's heart pounded against his chest. He retracted his fangs from her breast and collapsed against her, his own breathing unnecessarily erratic.

Eventually Spike raised his sated to gaze to meet Buffy's satisfied one and he smiled, kissing her tenderly. He broke away, reluctantly pulling out of her, placing her gently on the ground. 

Spike pulled her top back down over her breasts and pulled up her pants. As she buttoned herself up he hastily redid his own fastenings. He looked down at her then pulled her lips back to his for a hard kiss that shocked the slayer in its possessiveness.

Pulling away for breath Buffy murmured as his lips began sliding down her neck and his hands back under her top. "I have to go patrol."

"Oh, well." Spike said in a mock-conciliatory concern as he continued to tease her.

Buffy half moaned, half sighed and brought up a hand to stroke the back of his head as his teeth and tongue stroked her neck. She spared a glance at her watch and her eyes bugged when she realised she was meant to meet Xander here in five minutes, and then off to the Bronze.

She spun them quickly; this time it was her pinning him against the side of the mausoleum as she attacked his mouth with her own. She thought she heard him purr but the sound was controlled so quickly she believed she must have imagined it.

Stepping back she lifted her bag from the ground, "I have to go meet Xander." She said in way of explanation before offering him a small smile and walking in the direction of Xander's house.

Spike frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. With a short growl he grabbed her wrist in an almost painful grip and spun her back around his mouth crashing down on hers, her arm pressed against her own back. Pulling away he watched for a moment as she tried to regain her breathing. "You're mine." He whispered against her lips before disappearing into the night.

Buffy staggered a little from the sudden loss of contact. She looked up as she heard Xander just around the corner and attempted to regain her equilibrium and not look like she'd just been fucked senseless by a vampire before meeting her friend.

**TBC**

**I love getting reviews…make my day; let me know what you thought…more to come soon…as soon as I gets me some reviews!**

**PassionFish **

**xXx******


	3. Chapter Two

Building Bridges

By PassionFish

Rating:  R…may be pushing it though ;)

Summary:  A saucy continuation of Saber's ficlet:  Truce.

A/N:  Thanks for all the reviews…well, hope you enjoy your reward…

**Chapter Two**

Moments later they shot back open. *How the hell am I going to explain this to...well, ANYONE?!?* The reality of her situation sunk in as she realised that she'd been gone, from her dorm room, from her home. Hadn't called anyone, hadn't attended any classes.

"Oh shit!" She murmured, collecting her thoughts. "I gotta go..." She whispered to the air and began to get up.

As soon as she was about to get off the coat-like-bed a strong, cold hand gripped her wrist and tugged her back down. She landed on top of Spike and before she could say anything the vampire pulled her lips to his.

His tongue invaded her mouth, exploring its contours. The kiss was softer then any they'd shared - tender, as though their lips were meeting for the first time.

Buffy moved her legs either side of his waist, leaning her weight on her knees as she moved her hands to hold his face as they kissed. Spike trailed his hands down her shoulders, her back, and her waist. They skimmed her buttocks, moving down the backs of her thighs. As they passed the hem of her skirt they slid up it, grasping her ass as she rocked against him.

Buffy moaned and ground herself down into his erection. Spike growled deep within his chest and began removing the slayer of her clothing as she divested him of his. Once all their clothing lay in a pile beneath them Spike gently lay Buffy down on the makeshift bed. 

He smiled gently at her and ducked his head to kiss her, moving so he lay half over her. He heard Buffy moan and smiled into the kiss, trailing his hand from her hair to her naked body, running down to play with her breasts before finding her warmth. She mewled into his kiss as he brought to orgasm and she broke away from his lips to breath his name as she tumbled over. 

He kissed and licked his way down her neck, swirling his tongue in the hollow of her throat, smiling at the low moan of pleasure that fell from her lips at his actions. Moving lower, he caught first one nipple then the other in between his teeth, sucking on each one, before moving his mouth away, nibbling on the ends. 

He was about to move lower when she flipped them so that she was on top. He groaned as her wet, hot body rubbed erotically against his rock hard shaft. She blazed her way down his body, using her tongue and teeth to tease him. Spike hissed as she slid her hot mouth over his cock, sucking slightly before moving out, grazing him with her teeth. She repeated her actions, each time tightening the pressure of her lips, until he exploded in her mouth. 

Flashing colours shot passed Spike's tightly closed lids as he thrust up, trying not to hurt her. Swallowing quickly, she moved him out of her completely, moving up his body to capture his lips again, forcing him to taste himself. He lowered his hand, positioning himself at her opening before thrusting up into her, both gasping in pleasure as Buffy's muscles tightened around him. Continuing to kiss him, Buffy moved up and down, loving the position and the feeling she got out of it - feeling him fill her completely each time she lowered her self on him. 

It didn't take long for them to both give in and go over the edge, each with their lover's name upon their lips. Collapsing fatigued on Spike's chest, Buffy closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his cool fingertips trailing patterns on her back. 

***

It had grown dark by the time the lover's had left the safety of the cave and they slowly made their way out of the forest. At the edge of the collection of trees, Spike tugged on the hand that was in his and pulled the slayer to him. His mouth came down on hers and she moaned pushing her body up against his.

They reluctantly parted, Spike to hunt and Buffy to think of a cover story. 

Both for her absence and the mark on her neck.

***

Buffy had arrived 'home' to a cacophony of concern. After having solved her second problem by buying a rather beautiful red scarf on the way home, she decided to stick to as close to the truth as possible.

She'd met the commando guys. They tried to zap her. She got away. She fell. (Little fallacy) She hit her head, felt dizzy and spent the night in a out of reach cave. Sorry.

Buffy sighed in relief as Willow finally pulled Xander away, giving the slayer some time to re-group. She was this close to knocking Xander out. Honestly, he was getting like a parent what with all his accusatory questioning. "Wanker." Buffy growled under her breath, then jumped, startled by the knocking on the front door. 

She crossed the room and accepted the thin-stemmed red rose and folded slip of paper with a frown and thanked the delivery boy and shut the door. Moving back to her bed she lifted the rose petals to her nose, inhaling the delicate fragrance as she unfolded the note, examining the unfamiliar hand.

She frowned then smiled and moved to retrieve her shower things, intent on washing before she left. The note was replaced on the bed, the flower just next to it.

Sunnydale Hotel.

I know you don't have classes tomorrow. 

Room 48. Forth floor.

Midnight.

***

Buffy sighed and straightened down the thin satin dress that hung around her body. She'd left a note for Willow saying she'd be at her mother's and not to worry before leaving the dorms. 

The surprisingly impressive hotel loomed before her. She took a step, then paused before cursing her anxiety and walking into the foyer. She gratefully noted that there was no hotel staff about, ready to deny her access, and headed for the elevator.

The doors pinged open on the forth floor and Buffy stepped out into the carpeted hallway. The glanced at the door in front of her and then to her left before determining that 48 must be down the hallway to the right.

The slayer raised her hand to knock on the door and then jumped slightly as a soft kiss was placed on her neck just above the scarf by cool, firm lips. One leather-covered arm wrapped itself around her waist while the other hand moved to unlock the door as he continued to kiss her neck.

Spike pushed open the door, silently urging the slayer to walk in before closing it behind them. He dropped the keys and his jacket on the table by the door before pulling the slayer into his arms. As his mouth met hers', he lifted one hand to unwind the silk from Buffy's neck. It fell soundlessly to the floor, forgotten as the vampire lifted the slayer in his arms and carried her to the bed.

***

Buffy smiled peacefully and snuggled back in her sleep. Spike kissed the top of her head, pulling her further into his embrace, possessively enclosing her body with his own.

It was three am. Nearly two hours until sun-up. If Spike thought about it, Sunnydale probably wasn't the best place for a vampire to live. What with the late sun downs and early sun-ups. Why would one want to come here, never mind return?

The slayer moaned his name in her sleep, holding his arms tighter around her body, and he smiled.

"This is a pretty good reason." He murmured, and ducked his head pressing a kiss to the fresh bite mark on her neck. He couldn't believe that she actually let him bite her, never mind actually bare her neck for him.

His eyes roamed her neck, wondering why he felt no desire to drain her. Surely, having tasted her blood (which was sweeter than any other slayer) the demon inside him would have wanted to at least. 

But no. The demon just seemed sated with the knowledge his mark was on her neck. No part of that made sense. Or at least not the sense he was ready to admit.

***

Buffy sighed contentedly as the hard spray massaged down her back, warming her fatigued body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool tiled shower unit.

Spike smiled as he watched her. He swallowed convulsively as she bent down to retrieve the complimentary bottle. His eyes roamed over her naked form as she raised her arms to lather her hair in shampoo. She turned to wash the suds out of her hair and he inhaled sharply. Her eyes still closed she leant back against the tiles and sighed. 

The vampire slipped inside the shower cubical, pressing his body against hers as he began to kiss her.

Spike pulled her up to his eye level and her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid in and out of her hot, wet core. Spike slipped his mouth from the watery golden skin of her breasts up to claim her mouth again in an attempt to quieten her cries of pleasure. Buffy moaned loudly against his mouth as he rocked his hips forward on to her clit. 

She could feel her impending orgasm and as his mouth moved to her neck she bit down on his shoulder, hard. With a strangled shout of her name Spike came, sinking his fangs into her neck. At the touch of his fangs Buffy came, screaming his name. 

Spike moaned as her powerful blood flowed over his tongue and he lowered a hand between them, fingering her slippery clit. Within seconds she came again calling his name out once more. Spike slid them down to the floor of the tub; her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, his cock still deep within her quivering core. As he lay back against the bath Buffy collapsed against him. He retracted his fangs, and as he carefully soothed the bite with his tongue

He eventually removed his head from her neck and Buffy pressed her body further onto his as he kissed her again. Using the arm that wasn't around Buffy, Spike steadied himself, pushing them into a standing position.

He wrapped a towel around the slayer's shivering form and quickly dried himself off. Both reasonably dry they adopted the two plush beige robes hanging on the back of the door and crossed back to the bed.

Buffy picked up the remote as she slid back under the covers, sliding the now damp robe off her now dry body. She giggled, looking down at her belly and making a shushing sound as her stomach rumbled and flicked on the television. 

"Hungry, pet?" Spike picked up the menu from the bedside table and passed it to her.

"Mmmm, thanks." Buffy accepted the menu and threw her legs over the other side of the bed and crossed to the phone on the little glass table. She was shocked by the offer but tried to act as normal as possible as well as control her fast-beating heart. Picking up she dialled the kitchens taking a shaky breath, asking for some breakfast and leaving the room number at the desk.

She crawled back onto the bed and sat, looking at Spike who was towel drying his short hair. *This is insane.* She watched a water droplet slide down his naked chest, her eyes moving lower. She swallowed heavily and dragged her eyes up to his just as he looked at her. "So, this is a step-up from a crypt." She commented.

"Figured I could do with a change."

"How about a different hair colour? You've had that...for what? Thirty years. You gotta be bored of it. How about I re-dye it? There's some great..."

"Not a fucking chance, love!" Spike growled at her, flopping back onto the bed.

"Someone's touchy about their bleached locks!" Buffy giggled as he growled at her then let out a little squeal when she saw a film she recognised on the movie channels. 

"What?" Spike asked, unconsciously drawing her into his chest before he began nuzzling at the base of her throat.

Buffy sighed at the attention and leaned into his touch, "I like the movie."

"Which one?" Spike looked up then scowled at the TV. screen. "No bloody way! Give me the remote, pet. I'm not watching that." 

He made a grab for the remote but she eluded him. Spike attempted to wrestle the remote away from the slayer but she held it tightly, wriggling out of his grasp. Spike tackled her, sending them both flying against the pillows as he began to tickle her.

The knock on the door broke into the slayer's hysterical giggles and the vampire pressed a hard kiss to her lips, removing the remote from her grasp as she lay breathless. Buffy sat up as he crossed the room and wrapped the discarded robe around her body, cringing at the dampness of the material.

Spike opened the door and withheld a frown when he found the redheaded receptionist carrying the breakfast tray.

"Hi, you ordered some, uh...breakfast?" She breathed, staring hotly into his eyes as she trailed one hand up and down the doorframe.

He could smell her arousal and inwardly Spike wondered how he was going to explain some horny receptionist to the slayer but Buffy's voice saved him.

"Spike? Who is it?" 

"You're breakfast, love." Spike responded, attempting not to laugh at the woman's' face as he beckoned her in.

The red head walked in, glared at the slayer before placing the tray on the chest at the bottom of the bed and walked out without another word, shutting the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Buffy frowned at the woman's' hostility.

"Beats me."

"Most does." Buffy commented and Spike snorted as he tried to hold back unwarranted laughter at her quick answer.

Buffy reached forward and plucked a grape from the fruit bowl before snagging a piece of toast and lying back. Spike walked back to the bed and flopped down next to the slayer. Buffy threw the half eaten toast back onto the tray then attempted to lean forward to retrieve the glass of orange juice. She growled when she found she was trapped under the wet robe that was twisted around her body. After attempting several times to remove she finally impatiently tore it from her body.

"Better, love?" Spike asked sarcastically as the slayer lay back, juice in hand. 

"Much, now give me the remote."

"No."

"No?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"No." Spike shook his head as though in need of something to strengthen the argument.

"Fine I'm off, see ya around." Buffy placed down her glass and made to move off the bed. She'd barely stood before Spike had her pinned under him.

"You're mine and you're not leaving over a fucking remote!" Spike growled, leaning down to give her a biting kiss.

When she broke for air, Buffy forced out the words as he slid inside her. "Possessive baby?"

"Very." Spike growled, claiming her lips again. Buffy whimpered and mewled against the force of his lips as he slammed into her over and over again. Spike could feel himself nearing release, but wanting her to come first he lowered his hand to her clit, flicking over the swollen nubbin.

Buffy ripped her lips from his to scream his name as she tightened like a vice around him and he clamped down on her neck as he too found his release.

**TBC**

**I love getting reviews…make my day; let me know what you thought…more to come soon…as soon as I gets me some reviews!**

**ALSO!  I'm up for 'Best of The Best' Sexiest Bite @ the VK Awards….please vote for me!!!**

**Here's the link…it's up in parts as FF.net won't let me post it properly!**

**Just paste it in and delete the spaces!!!  Thank you!!!**

http:// vampires-kiss.net /vkawards/ yearend.htm

**PassionFish **

**xXx**


End file.
